What a Killer Smile
by Comedy-Neko-Chan
Summary: Aw...why won't they smile? Hehe...life's over isn't it? When and How has Amu lost her sanity...we may never know...all she wanted was a smile and i guess she'll get one through her pain. Rated T for events in one-shot


Neko-chan: Ok new one-shot…and it's for Shugo Chara!

Amu: HALLAUGEAH!

Neko-chan: Amu…I wouldn't say that this is a sad one shot anyway I own nothing so read on~

_Smile….c'mon smile just for me let me see your smile before I kill you…._

They were gone; every single one of them gone never to return. Honey golden eyes glazed over with blood lust, the happy sparkle that was held within them gone. The pinkette always wondered when things would get out of hand.

Everyone was too happy…and as they say "when you're feeling good bad things always happen." They never did happen, but oh well I guess it was just a matter of time before she lost sanity….

_Hehe please smile…so I won't feel guilty about this…._

Sanity; do we really have any? Most likely in her case no; she can still hear their screams echoing in her head "_AMU…AMU…NO NO NO!"_ Funny she couldn't even remember how her heart clenched in pain.

Ha they were all pafetic weak hearted; Amu didn't need them. It wasn't like she cried herself to sleep at night haha no way. She didn't regret anything they deserved it right? RIGHT? No matter how many times she said this to herself she knew it was a lie.

They were innocent every single one of them.

_Why won't you smile…? I can't live without your smile; don't do this to me!_

Oh how Amu loved them; Kukai the soccer lover, Tadase a.k.a Prince, Yaya the baby, Nagihiko with his rhythm, Ikuto, Utau and so many more. Beat, crush, break, beat, crush, break; that is how her heart works.

Stab, stab, slice, stab, stab, slice; the pinkette won't ever forget how her fingers felt tracing the blade which was smeared in blood. She chuckled lightly trying to act like she wasn't close to tears like she wasn't breakable like other people…that she was…_strong_.

She vaguely remembers a conversation she had with her little sister once…

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day; rainy days bring depression and grief. They also bring happiness and love something of which Amu wanted her sister to have. "Ami!" she called down the hallway, and no more than two seconds later her bubbly energetic sister was there._

"_HAI ONEE-SAN! AMI REPRTING FOR DUTY!" all Amu could do was chuckle at her sister's antics; "Come here Ami, I want to tell you a secret about life." Of course Amu knew that while her sister was naïve she certainly could understand when things were serious._

_Ami approached slowly waiting to hear what her Onee-san had to say. "Ami in life you can love, perish, or rule. Everyone has their own purpose in life and that purpose alone helps them survive no matter what the circumstance."_

"_What they fail to understand is that you must reflect; when you reflect it helps you see where you went wrong. If you know where you went wrong you can try to make up for it right?" Ami thinking it was right nodded her head until she saw the cold gaze from her sister._

"_No you cannot; and because of that innocent people die! I wanted you to have a nice life Ami I loved you…and I always will…please forgive me!" A blood curdling scream could be heard, but no one heard it cause it was drowned out by the sound of sobbing._

_End Flash-back_

What a pity Ami was a nice companion. To say the least she might have actually made it somewhere in life if Amu hadn't…you know. Hell, scarred, Jealous~ Death, dying, dead~ Scared, shivering, scolded~ that's the way of life!

_WHY WON'T YOU SMILE I HATE YOU! DIE!_

How does it feel to know you're the only survivor, but also the culprit? Imagine how hard it is to keep walking head held how pretending you're proud of your sins…proud of what you've done when you're not?

It's painful; Heart wrenching actually. Hey did you know that tears are really not that salty? They are more sweet than salty at least to the pinkette. Call her a sadist, but she thought it was wonderful to know her friends she tears for her.

Maybe they weren't for her though, maybe they were finally realizing that the good times were over, no longer would they roll. Yup definitely sadist a maniacal sadist she is. Ran, Miki, Dia, Suu she didn't lose them she made sure they would be with her forever.

Their dead, She killed them, No big deal. Yes it was allll fine hehe she had to make them stay somehow so why not chop them into little pieces and hide them in her jewelry box? No one would ever push her around anymore, and it's not like they did, but would you say that to a crazy person?

_Oh…you're gone now…you can't smile…pity_

Is this how she would carry on with her life? Ask that pale cold body that was warm not too long ago. Would they forgive her? Would she be sent to heaven or hell? Amu didn't care as long as she wasn't alive and breathing or worse hurting people Amu would be just fine.

One by one memories flash-backs and so forth fly through her head. It's almost like things are in slow motion, she isn't falling back-wards, she didn't just stab herself, she didn't scream in agony. All lies and she felt at peace when the blade tore through her flesh. It was almost like death was inviting her to a life of freedom and no one else.

No funeral for the "Cold-hearted killer" simply because no one cared. At first when people found out their loved ones where murdered they sought for revenge. As the days went on however everyone broke; She had broken them. Although no one cared they would stare at her grave and simply wonder…

"_Was it worth it? All those lives…did it…feel good to know you did something so bad?"_

Dunno but the one thing Amu said before she herself was gone was;

"_It's ok…you don't have to smile…because when I perish I know you will…"_

Neko-chan: Honestly I feel like sulking right now…I can't believe I wrote this…

Nagihiko: Believe it Neko-chan…*resists urge to dramatically scream "WHHHHHY!?"*

Neko-chan: T~T I feel soooo much better nagi! Anyway what did you guys think hmm? Read and review let me know what you have to say.

Everyone: SAYONARA!


End file.
